Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: It's been a month since Hunith's funeral. Everything's in the past but Morgana seeks revenge. She won't stop until she kills Emrys. When a woman and her son warn Arthur about Morgana, Arthur and Merlin and some of the knights go out on patrol, trying to stop her but things go terribly wrong. *Second in the 'Fire and Ice' series*.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: Okay, s this was my second draft of Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning. That's why it took so long for me to post. Also, my laptop wasn't working properly so I couldn't do anything with it! **

**Thank you so much for readying Fire and Ice 1. A lot of the reviews told me go get a move on and post the sequel which really motivated me! **

**Oh and HollyDawn, I hope you don't mind if I use your name. I love the name Corrine! **

Chapter 1

Screams filled the air, swords clashed and people fell to the ground, injured of already dead. Morgana Pendragon stopped for no one. Emrys had escaped. Her one chance of killing him was gone because some nosey servant had poked his nose in. She wanted them all dead. Lady Aria had been foolish to let servants in the dining hall.

"Please!" A woman screamed. She held a young boy close to her, his eyes were full of tears and fear was written all across his face. Morgana almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

"Go." She hissed. "Leave now or I _will _kill you."

"Thank you," The woman immediately started running towards the forest, the boy hot on her heels.

Morgana, once she had made sure Merlin was nowhere to be seen, left the village to be. She and her army of knights made their way into the forest, heading for Camelot.

She _would _be queen and Merlin _would _die.

_MERLIN_

Far away in the land of Camelot, Merlin was sitting by his mother's grave in the flowers.

"Arthur's been making me work less. He says I'm 'not over your death' but I am. I don't mean that in a nasty way but I don't cry every time I think about you. I remember the happy things. Like when I accidentally stole Mrs Gilbert's engagement ring or when I brought a baby cow into the house." Merlin said, chuckling slightly. "I also don't think he's gotten over the fact that I have magic..."

"Well, I had better go now. Arthur, even though I'm not working as much, will probably need me for something." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Love you."

It had been a month since Hunith's death. Camelot had been a lot quieter. None of its usual battle chaos or giant wars going on. Morgana hadn't attacked in ages. In fact, no one had!

Merlin made his way through the castle and to Arthur's chambers where he found the King busy writing a speech for King William. William was coming to Camelot in a few days time; William's Kingdom had asked if Camelot wanted to make peace after years of despising each other.

"Having fun?" Merlin asked entering with a huge grin.

"No. This is so boring I think I might die of boredom. It's worse than listening to you ramble on about some nonsense." Arthur moaned.

"Why don't you just make something up on the spot?" Merlin asked.

"I might just do that." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Well, when you've figured out what to do, give me something to do." Merlin said.

"Uh... you can... polish my boots."

"I've done that." Merlin stated.

"Well then I don't know, why don't you ask Gaius?" Arthur wondered.

"Because then I'll have to go out on rounds with him and I don't like doing that." Merlin grumbled.

Suddenly, the doors burst opened and a puffed out Gwaine burst through the door.

"You've got someone here for you princess." He huffed.

Merlin followed Arthur through the door and into the throne room where a young girl was standing. She had tangled, dark brown hair and a dark blue, ripped dress on. A young boy was standing with her. He looked no older than 8 years old. He had bright blue eyes and tear stained muddy cheeks. He wore short trousers and a dark brown top.

"Sire," She and the little boy bowed as Arthur entered and took a seat beside a concerned looking Gwen.

"What brings you to Camelot?" Arthur asked gently.

"We were attacked. Our village Sire. It was the Lady Morgana. She let us go. I didn't want to come here but I felt I should warn you." The girl said.

"What was your name?" Arthur asked.

"Corrine." She replied. She indicated to the little boy beside her. "And this is Tommy, my son."

"Thank you Corrine. You, if you wish, can stay in Camelot. I'll get you a room in the castle for you and your son."

"Thank you Sire," She bowed and a guard led her and Tommy out of the room.

Merlin watched her go with interest. She said Morgana had let her go. Morgana wouldn't do that. She was pure evil. Merlin would make sure he asked her about that later.

"Prepare a patrol." Arthur said to Sir Leon quietly. Leon nodded and theft the room immediately.

"Arthur," Gwen said. "I was thinking we could invite them for a meal. After all, they must've had a pretty hard day."

Arthur nodded. "Very well." He looked at one of the servants who bowed to show they heard, they too, left.

"Merlin, we leave at dawn. You'd better be up." Arthur said seriously but joking at the same time.

"I will sire." Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur and Gwen left the room and Merlin went down to Gaius' chambers, preparing for the next day.

**So I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long! I know it's short but it took me quite a while to write so... I'm also sorry because I haven't really included much about Merlin's magic. I think I'm going to include that later. **

**Anyways. Please review and the next chapter should be out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: Hi again! Here's chapter 2! I think I've thought about how to tie in the 'Golden Lightning' thing but I'm not telling you yet! **

**I can't actually put much here since I haven't got much to say apart from:**

**I'm sorry if the chapters are too short. I'll try and make them as long as possible. **

Chapter 2

At dawn, the patrol group set off. It was still quite dark and the air was cold.

"Where are we headed then princess?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"I don't actually know. We're just going to look around until we find something suspicious." Arthur replied.

"Great." Gwaine muttered. Arthur shot him a glare but brushed it off.

Merlin had stayed unusually quiet during the trip so far. Normally, he was babbling away with only Gwaine or Elyan listening sometimes, he ended up talking to himself, but today, he was silent.

"Merlin is there something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"No." He replied quietly.

"Then why on earth are you quiet. You're making me nervous." Arthur stated.

"It's nothing." Merlin told him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're such a bad liar Merlin." Arthur chuckled.

"Just leave it." Merlin snapped. Arthur was taken aback. Merlin sighed and apologised but no one spoke for the rest of the journey until they reached the camp.

_MERLIN_

Morgana paced around their camp. There were many small fires around that part of the forest with Morgana's men surrounding them. The sky was dark, almost black. There were no stars shining. It was cold and the moon was covered by night clouds.

"Morgana," One of the bandits said, bowing. "Some of the men and I are wondering what we're actually doing."

Morgana sent him a stone cold glare and he shivered slightly.

"What are we doing?" She hissed. "I am going to take Emrys. I am going to find him and I am going to_ kill _him and then, I am going to take the throne as I am Camelot's rightful queen!"

"Y-yes M'lady," He stuttered before running off.

Morgana smiled evilly. The crown was hers.

"_Morgana," A voice whispered making her shiver. _

"_What?" She snapped. _

"_You are making a mistake." It hissed. _

"_I know what I'm doing." She told it. _

"_And I can see all the possible ways it will end." It said back. _

"_Well then tell me what I'm doing wrong." She requested. _

"_You're going into battle with Emrys." It said to her. _

"_And that is wrong?" She asked. _

"_Tell me; do you fear death?" It wondered. _

"_I'm not going to die." She snapped. _

"_You're running into battle unprepared." It said. _

"_I have hundreds of men and I have magic. What more can I need?" She asked curiously. _

"_I will show you. Tomorrow, when you wake, you will know what way to go. Follow your instinct and I will be there." It whispered. _

_Morgana didn't reply just stared around for a bit._

"Morgana!" One of the younger men asked worriedly.

"Yes?" She asked a little faint.

"I was saying, you should get some sleep." He told her.

Morgana nodded and allowed him to guide her to her bed. She fell asleep, wondering what the day would bring tomorrow.

_MERLIN_

Arthur, the knights and Merlin were just getting ready for tea.

"Merlin pass me my sword." Arthur ordered. When his sword didn't appear in his hands, Arthur turned to look at his servant who was staring into space.

"Merlin?"

"_Merlin." A voice whispered. _

"_Hello?" He asked. _

"_Merlin. You're doing the wrong thing." It told him. _

"_Who are you?" He asked. _

"_I don't want to tell you. I'm here to warn you." _

"_About what?" Merlin wondered. _

"_Morgana." _

"_W-we were warned earlier..." Merlin said, confused. Two warnings in one day? Wow, they must be in grave danger. _

"_And I'm telling you now. You're running into a trap. Morgana is waiting on the border to Cenred's land." It hissed. _

"_What are you saying?" Merlin asked. _

"_Tomorrow, you have to stay away. I am sending you a path. You will know what way to go Merlin. Follow your instinct." It whispered. _

_Merlin looked around in the darkness. No one was there._

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"We're running into a trap." Merlin whispered.

"What?" Arthur asked, worriedly.

"We're running into a trap," He said slightly louder.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Someone... uh... came to me..." Merlin tried his best to explain the confusing situation.

"Came to you?"

"Yeah." All the knights were listening now. "They told me Morgana was waiting on the border to Cenred's lands."

"What?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"I know where we have to go tomorrow." Merlin said.

"We should go now." Arthur said standing up.

"NO! We have to go tomorrow, the voice said it would send me a... a path and I would know where to go." Merlin explained.

"We're wasting time just sitting here!" Arthur sighed angrily.

"Well there's nothing we can do." Merlin told him. "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"No. I will. Merlin we need you to show us the way tomorrow. Get some rest." Leon ordered. Merlin sighed but grabbed his blanket anyway. Their tea had been forgotten about and left sitting on the forest floor. The fire was put out and the knights went to sleep. Merlin, thought about the day's events. They were so confusing, Morgana let someone _live, _A mother and son came to warn them, Merlin was told that Morgana was waiting for them. It didn't make sense. Something was _wrong. _

Merlin pondered these thoughts for a while until sleep took over him.

_MERLIN_

'It' watched through the crystal a huge, evil grin plastered on its face. The two sorcerers were running into a trap without even knowing it.

This was to be one of the greatest battles in history. Lots of blood and only one winner.

"Merlin, you really are in grave danger..." It whispered.

**Second chapter is up! I hope you liked it! I'm quite pleased with myself. Anyway, as always, please review and have a great day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: Hi! I'll be posting loads more over the weekend! Promise! **

**Thank you for your reviews on the first 2 chapters!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, the two groups, Arthur and Morgana, headed for the same place. A long beach. The waves crashed onto the sand, seagulls flew everywhere.

**Arthur's knights – Location: Beach, Time: A little before the battle**

Merlin stared across the beach. No one was here. It was silent, except for the waves and birds.

"Merlin are you sure?" Arthur asked. His sword was drawn but he held it by his hip.

"I was told to follow my instinct and this is where it took me." Merlin stated.

"Maybe your instinct is just a bit off." Arthur rolled his eyes. They had just wasted a whole day.

"Arthur I'm sure this is the place. I just don't know what we're here for." Merlin said, looking around again. Suddenly yells filled the beach, and the pattering of feet came towards them.

"GREAT MERLIN! YOU'VE LED US INTO A BATTLE!" Arthur shouted.

**Morgana's Army – Location: Beach, Time: A little before the battle.**

Morgana stood in front of her army, the wind blew through her hair and onto her face. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"I don't know what I'm waiting for!" She said angrily, directing it to the sky.

When nobody answered, she sighed heavily and stomped off to another side of the beach leaving her army standing in confusion.

One of the knights took authority and told the rest to spread out look for anything suspicious.

Morgana watched the waves, the sound calming her. She heard very faint voices coming from somewhere across the beach but she ignored it, thinking it was her imagination.

"Morgana, I've ordered the men to spread out and search for anything that could lead us to Arthur."

Morgana nodded to show she heard. The man walked away to join the search.

"MORGANA! WE SEE ARTHUR!" Someone yelled. Morgana's head turned, and evil smile on her lips.

"Prepare for battle." She commanded.

**Guinevere – Location: Camelot, Time: Noon**

Arthur had left again. Yes it had been a month but every time he left, she was alone to run the kingdom. Camelot had some very great knights and she could always count on Gaius when she needed advice but without Arthur, it just wasn't the same.

She stood by the window in her chambers looking over Camelot. People were out in the streets, persuading others to buy their goods, or buying things themselves.

Maybe a quick trip into the village would clear her mind.

Gwen grabbed her cloak and left the castle. She would visit some friends, buy some things from the villagers, and she could maybe get something for Arthur.

**Gaius – Location: Camelot, Time: Noon**

Gaius was rather lonely without Merlin. It was awfully quiet and boring without him here.

Also, Gaius was having trouble going on rounds these days. He had a sore back and couldn't walk very far without his legs aching. Luckily, it wasn't too bad but Gaius liked it when Merlin was around to help. Plus, he loved the boy like a son.

Hopefully, Merlin, the knights and Arthur were okay.

'**It; - Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown**

'It' watched the battle with curiosity. Whoever lost would die.

"How's the battle my love?" A female voice asked from the door.

"Oh it's lovely, actually it's magnificent." 'It' grinned.

"Who's winning?" The female asked.

"Morgana. Arthur is outnumbered." 'It' told her.

"Good." She mumbled walking off. "I always wanted her to win."

**Corrine – Location: Camelot, Time: Noon**

Corrine screamed as pain overtook her once more. The bracelet was burning. Red, and hot.

"Mother?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"It's okay Tommy, it'll be over soon." Corrine gasped in pain. The pain spread through her body like hot fire, burning her from inside.

"Please Tommy, go. I don't want you to see this." Corrine cried. Tommy nodded and ran to the door, slamming it shut as he left.

Another wave of pain took over her and she screamed once more.

Trying to get the bracelet off would kill her but she felt horrible about this whole thing. It was all her fault and now, Arthur Merlin and the knights would all die. Good men would die because of her selfish doing. It was all for a bit of gold.

"Agh!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Finally, the bracelet stopped glowing and the pain withdrew. The red burn mark on her skin was visible for all to see so she quickly changed into a long-sleeved red gown that was in her wardrobe.

No one could know about this. If they did, she would be killed, surely.

**Arthur's group – Location: Beach, Time: Noon (Battle)**

Arthur stabbed another man dressed in black. He felt cold inside. Had Merlin been planning this? Was this some evil, magical plan he had come up with to kill him?

Arthur quickly scanned the crowd of black and the occasional red. Finally, he spotted Merlin edging towards Morgana who hadn't a clue he was there.

Arthur saw a man heading towards him, a yellow- toothed grin plastered on his face.

His sword slammed against the man's with a huge clang. The man obviously wanted to prove himself to Morgana because he was trying pretty hard.

Arthur caught him off guard and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground grunting in pain and Arthur stabbed him in the back.

More bandits came towards him and he was instantly put into another fight.

**Morgana and Merlin – Location: Beach, Time: Noon (Battle)**

Merlin snuck up on Morgana and struck her with a spell that forced her backwards. She fell and landed in the sand with a thud.

She growled. Like a proper growl and got up. They started duelling.

"I have waited so long to kill you Emrys." Morgana grinned sending a spell which he stopped midair.

"Well you're going to have to wait a little longer." Merlin said. He muttered some words and a small blue ball appeared in her hands. Morgana's eyes grew wide.

"You turned so cold... so evil... Why?" Merlin asked, the blue ball was sparking with electricity.

"I had no one to love. Everyone betrayed me." Morgana told him viciously. She sent a spell that knocked him off guard and threw him to the ground. The electric blue ball disappeared in his hands.

"Tell me Morgana. Tell me why you betrayed your family. Your friends." Merlin said picking himself up off the sand.

"Because they betrayed me. I thought I could trust you Merlin." Morgana said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And I thought _I _could trust _you!" _Merlin retorted.

"Well you can't. I am not your friend anymore Merlin." Morgana snapped. The two of them hissed words at each other until Merlin shot a spell that went straight for the heart. One of Morgana's men noticed and threw himself over her to protect her. It hit him in the chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Merlin made the sky go foggy and ran to Arthur and the knights.

"We need to leave now." He told them quietly.

"No. I need to find Morgana. I am going to _kill _her." Arthur hissed venomously.

"Arthur come on. We're going back to Camelot." Merlin said pulling on Arthur's arm.

Arthur glared at Merlin for a moment but sighed and started walking to the woods. They made their way through the thick, green and brown forest. They were walking for hours until the sky turned dark and the stars came out.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll start walking in the morning." Arthur mumbled lying down on the rough forest floor.

Merlin and the other knights lay down too, settling down for bed.

The night was quiet, all signs of battle gone. Not a sound made its way through the trees. Merlin lay awake. Morgana was a brick wall. So cold and hard. Build together to keep things out. But soon, she would crumble. Just like all brick does.

**So I hope you didn't get confused by all the scene changes. I was a little confused myself but I kinda like the ending! Hope you like and please REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: I'm really annoyed because my internet isn't working properly! I suppose by the time you read this it will be working but at the moment, it isn't!**

Chapter 4

When the sun came out, early in the morning, Arthur and the knights started walking back to Camelot with Merlin trailing behind.

Merlin hated himself for what had happened. Everyone probably hated him for what happened on the beach. _He _was the one who had led them into a trap.

"Hurry _up _Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the front of the group. Merlin quickened his pace but still stayed a little behind.

This journey was boring and his legs were starting to hurt. Merlin tried to reach out to the person who had told him to go to the beach.

No one was there which annoyed him further.

_MERLIN_

When they reached Camelot, it was almost nightfall. The castle stood tall in the middle of the city

They walked up the stairs and parted, each man going in a separate direction. Merlin headed back to Gaius' chambers, ready for a long sleep. He was utterly exhausted.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed when Merlin walked in.

"Hello." Merlin replied tiredly.

"You look awful!" Gaius said glancing at Merlin.

"Thanks." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Get some rest. We'll chat in the morning." Gaius instructed.

Merlin nodded and shuffled into his messy room. The bed lay like he had left it, untidy. The sheets were everywhere. Not bothering to take off his shoes, Merlin plonked down on the bed and closed his eyes. Within 2 minutes, he was asleep.

_MERLIN_

Merlin woke with a pounding head. His legs ached and his stomach was grumbling. He made his way through to the main room and sat down at the table.

"Hungry?" Gaius asked.

"Very." Merlin answered.

"So," Gaius said, placing 2 bowls of porridge on the table. Merlin looked at it, slightly disgusted but started to eat it anyway.

"I heard someone Gaius. Only me. No one else." Merlin said confused.

Gaius looked thoughtfully at Merlin who was staring at his food as if it was going to give him the answer.

"Did you recognise the voice?" Gaius asked.

"No." Merlin sighed.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked.

"Yes." Merlin said again. "I'd better be off. Arthur needs to be ready for King William's arrival."

Gaius didn't have time to say anything because before he opened his mouth, the door had slammed shut.

_MERLIN_

On the way to Arthur's chambers, Merlin bumped into Corrine and Tommy. He had accidentally knocked over Corrine.

"Sorry," Merlin said, helping her to her feet. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem." She said a little nervously.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," She replied.

Tommy looked up at them both with wide eyes.

"I'll just..." Merlin breathed. Something was wrong with them. Great. That was 3 things he had to worry about.

"Um... thank you... Merlin." Corrine gave a fake smile before hurrying off down the corridor.

Merlin sighed and made his was to Arthur's room.

Something was definitely wrong and he had a feeling that it all tied up.

**I'm sorry about the shortness. It is completely my fault and probably isn't worth reading. I was really struggling with this chapter. It was so hard to write! I just sort of ran out of ideas. I've got so much to remember. King William's arrive, Merlin's magic, Corrine's secret, Morgana and all her evil schemes and 'it'. It's really hard but I'm going to try! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: I think this chapter might be a big one... Oh, just to let you know, I'm saying 'might' because I write my Authors notes before the actual story. I know it's weird but I can't help it!**

Chapter 5

King William was short with ginger hair. He had piercing green eyes and his cheeks were very puffy.

He wore his armour and a blue cape, instead of red. He was, give or take a few years, the same age as Arthur. His younger brother, Edmund, looked similar but his hair was a little darker; almost red.

William's wife, Annabelle, had long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the same height as her husband and she wore a blue dress.

"Arthur. How good to see you." William said, hopping off his horse.

"William. It's been so long." Arthur smiled as the two men hugged. Merlin watched from the edge. Edmund looked very suspicious. He would add that to his list of worries.

Neither of the men knew about Merlin's magic. Arthur thought best not.

"Please, come in." Arthur indicated to the door where Merlin stood.

Edmund and Annabelle got down from their horses and joined their King.

"I would really like to meet your Queen Arthur," Annabelle said, a huge, happy smile on her face.

"I think she's still getting ready. She apologizes for not being here on time," Arthur told her. Merlin followed them through the halls, staying a little behind Edmund who kept glancing at him.

"Who's that then?" He said loudly jabbing a chubby finger at Merlin.

"That's Merlin, my personal servant and my very loyal friend." Arthur said trying to keep from smiling. Merlin grinned.

"Hello." He said giving a little wave.

Edmund glared at him. "_I _don't think servants should be friends."

Arthur frowned. Nothing was wrong with Merlin. He let Edmund's comment pass and decided to change the subject.

"Will you be joining us for a feast tonight?" Arthur asked.

"We'd be honoured," Annabelle replied gently. Edmund gave one last evil glare at Merlin before stalking off.

"I'm so sorry about him." Annabelle sighed, watching him grumpily turn a corner. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was going. Arthur asked a servant to go and take him to a spare room.

I guess you have things you need to be doing," William said, smiling.

Arthur nodded. "I'll get Merlin to take you to your room."

Merlin smiled at the couple and led them down the corridors.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey here," He said.

"Yes, it was lovely. Camelot is a beautiful place." Annabelle said.

"That's good." Merlin finally stopped at the door.

"The dining hall is just down that corridor, turn left and it's the first door on your right." Merlin smiled. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you Merlin, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Merlin nodded and left them to settle in before walking back to Arthur's room. He knocked and just let himself in.

"There you are." Arthur said.

"Here I am." Merlin said, smiling slightly.

"Listen, if they find out about your magic, things could go horribly wrong. William and Edmund hate magic; it's what killed their father. Please don't tell them." Arthur said seriously.

"Wow, you said please." Merlin smirked. Arthur gave him a look. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Arthur mumbled. "I need to find Guinevere. She hasn't met them yet."

"I think she went out." Merlin said thoughtfully.

Arthur nodded.

"Well, let's get ready then." Arthur said. Merlin sighed.

"You are a grown man you should be able to dress yourself." Merlin groaned.

"I can't be bothered." Arthur replied bluntly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Typical.

_MERLIN_

The dining hall was stunning. It glowed in the candle light and food was lay out all over the table. Red napkins and shining plates lay in front of huge, fancy chairs. Servants were dressed in their finest clothes. Even Merlin had tried his best to look good.

Arthur and Gwen sat at one end of the table, William, Annabelle and Edmund sat beside them. Some of the knights had been invited and had just sat at a free space.

Merlin held a jug of red wine and was refilling people's glasses with the rich liquid.

"So, I hope your kingdom is well," Arthur said, popping a grape into his mouth.

"It is." Edmund snapped. Merlin held back a snort.

"That's... good..." Arthur replied, slowly.

"You look beautiful, Annabelle," Gwen said softly.

"Thank you, as do you." Annabelle smiled. They started to have a conversation about dresses or something like that. Arthur, Edmund and William started to talk about Morgana.

"Have you had any attacks?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"No. None in the past 6 months. She hasn't touched anyone." William responded. "Yourself?"

"We were on patrol yesterday... We were... led... into a fight." Arthur said trying not to look at Merlin. Edmund did though.

"_Merlin," _

Merlin blinked. What on earth was that.

"_Merlin..." _

Merlin gasped. It was the same voice. It sounded familiar this time. Arthur turned round and looked at him.

"What's wrong Merlin?" He asked stiffly.

"I... Uh... nothing." Merlin squeaked. Gwaine stared at him for a moment before holding up his cup for some more wine.

"You okay?" He whispered as Merlin leaned over to pour some more wine in his glass.

"Fine." Merlin replied quietly.

Gwaine nodded but looked over at his friend to check on him every now and again.

"_Merlin..." _

"_Shut up!" Merlin said inside his head. _

"Boy, wine," Edmund snapped. Merlin's eyes widened. It was the same voice.

Merlin poured some wine into the goblet and hurried back to his position behind Arthur.

Edmund glanced at him smirking.

"_You are clever." _

Merlin said nothing. He was shocked. It was Edmund who had led them into battle with Morgana.

"_Come on then. Tell Arthur." _

Merlin shook his head.

"Merlin," Arthur snapped. Merlin blinked and ran over with the jug.

"What is with you?" Arthur hissed.

"It's nothing." Merlin responded tightly.

Arthur looked at him once more but let it go.

"_Oh," _

Merlin looked at Edmund who was staring at him with interest.

"_Why don't you want him to know?" _

"_That's for me to know and you to find out." Merlin said. _

"_Oh you'd better watch out Merlin. Your enemy is closer than you think." _

"_What?" _

Merlin snapped out of his little conversation when the doors burst open and a servant came running through.

"I... I'm sorry to i...interrupt sire but... we're under attack." He gasped. Merlin's eyes widened and he dropped the jug with a clang.

"Morgana is here."


	6. Chapter 6

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: Mwahahaha! I'm quite pleased with this story. **

**Question: **

** Do you prefer a) long chapters b) short chapters c) you don't care d) You think I'm stupid for asking this because it doesn't actually matter. **

Chapter 6

Fire overtook the kingdom. It spread with speed and the flames were unstoppable. Arthur, the knights and their guests ran outside to find Morgana waiting there.

"Hello dear brother." She smirked.

"Morgana." Arthur said coldly. Merlin watched as her eyes skimmed the crowd of red and blue until they finally rested on him.

"You are very clever aren't you Merlin." She said slowly.

Arthur shot a confused look in Merlin's direction but all he got back was a shrug.

"You figured out what others couldn't." Morgana continued.

Merlin stared at her. He didn't speak a word.

"Come on then. Show us what you're made of. You know you could kill everyone here with one word."

"I could do it without _any _words." Merlin hissed.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Go on then." She dared.

Merlin looked at the crowd of people who were staring at him; waiting for him to do something.

"No." He stated.

"What?" Morgana asked he smile faltering.

"I said no." Merlin said loudly.

Her face changed so quickly. One minute, it was a smile, the next, a stone cold, evil glare.

"Very well." She muttered something under her breath and one of the pillars came crashing down. Everyone ran inside for protection.

"You brought this on yourselves." Morgana smirked. Another pillar crumbled and fell. They all ran further into the castle and into the throne room where Edmund rounded on Merlin.

"You have magic!" He accused forcing the servant against the wall.

"Yes." Merlin said quietly.

"Why didn't you go with Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"It's not time." He replied viciously.

Merlin glared at him, which made Edmund push him further into the wall. Arthur yanked Edmund from behind letting Merlin free.

"Don't. Touch. Him." He hissed. Merlin stared between the two. Arthur's protective, slightly angry face and Edmund's bright red, very angry face.

"He's a sorcerer." Edmund said angrily.

"I know." Arthur whispered.

"And you allowed him to live." William exclaimed.

"He shouldn't die for who he is." Arthur claimed.

"He is as bad as her." Edmund shouted.

"Merlin is a good man! He has protected me since I first met him. I am not going to kill him!" Arthur yelled.

"But he's-" William started to say something but Arthur cut him off.

"We have more important things to think about at the moment!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin looked between them all. William glared at Merlin who was looked very nervous.

"Gwen, please take everyone to the kitchens. It'll be safer there." Arthur ordered. Gwen nodded and everyone except Merlin, William and Edmund and the knights left. Arthur and William started talking about possible ways to get rid of Morgana. Merlin sat against the wall and Edmund was beside the door, deciding whether or not he should open it.

"Right." Arthur said. Merlin, the knights and Edmund looked at him. "We're going to split up. Edmund, you go with Gwaine, Leon and Merlin. William, Percival, Elyan and I shall go round the back and start taking them out from behind. You go through the castle. Anyone who isn't in the kitchens, get them to safety." Arthur ordered.

"Okay," Gwaine said. He wasn't completely drunk, just a little tipsy from the amount of wine he had.

As they left, Arthur passed Merlin. "Do what you have to do." He whispered before leaving.

"Don't die." Merlin whispered back. Arthur grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_MERLIN_

Corrine heard the screaming. She had seen the fire. She also knew it was mostly her fault. The bracelet hung loosely around her wrist reminding her of the evil she had gotten herself into. She had to help. She no longer wanted to be a part of this.

"Tommy. I want you to stay here. Hide somewhere. I want you to stay safe. If anyone comes in, don't move. Don't say anything. I'll see you when I get back." Corrine kissed Tommy on the forehead and ran out of the room.

_MERLIN_

Merlin ran through the halls. The place was chaos. Fire burned through the windows.

Gwaine and Leon ran with him, Edmund hot on their heels.

Merlin suddenly stopped.

"I want them dead." Morgana said.

"We will catch them." Another voice said.

"You better. Bring them to me." Morgana instructed.

Merlin held his breath. Edmund ran out, screaming.

"Morgana!" Edmund yelled.

"Edmund?" She asked curiously.

"It's me. Merlin is there. He's round the corner!" Edmund screeched.

Merlin gasped. Gwaine and Leon were both shocked.

"You lying two faced son of a..." Gwaine yelled as they rounded the corner but Merlin held his hand up.

Morgana was in front of Edmund, shielding him.

"Merlin." She greeted, coldly. "Come to say hello?"

Merlin stared at her.

"Nothing?" She asked. "Bring them through to the throne room and catch Arthur."

"Yes M'Lady." One of her men said. They all ran off except a few guards who held Merlin, Gwaine and Leon back.

"Come on then." She ordered. They were dragged through to the throne room and it wasn't long before Arthur, William, Percival and Elyan joined them.

"Great!" Arthur groaned. This was just getting worse and worse.

**There you go. Another chapter... I hope you're enjoying this series! Please review! Reviews make me happy! :p That's the last chapter of the night! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: Hello! I'm so sorry for the mix up with the last chapter! Thank you Holly Dawn for pointing that out to me! :)**

**Okay, there won't be too many chapters left after this... I need to figure out this gold lightning thing as well though... I'm not gonna lie... I'm a little confused and this is my own story! And I keep accidentally writing STORY like STORIE and it's just really annoying because I know it's wrong.**

Chapter 7

The throne room was silent. Morgana sat down in front of all her prisoners who were, helpless. She kept almost begging Merlin to show them his powers but every time, he refused.

Also, William had seen Edmund with Morgana which just put him into shock.

"What are you going to do with us?" Asked Gwaine.

"I am going to kill every single one of you, slowly and painfully. I am the rightful queen of Camelot. I deserve the throne." Morgana told them.

"You deserve nothing!" Arthur exclaimed.

The doors burst open and the two queen's Annabelle and Gwen were dragged through.

"Ah," Morgana said thoughtfully.

Merlin was fuming and his magic was right there. Just there almost forcing it out of him.

"Maybe we'll get something interesting now." Morgana grinned.

"Leave them alone." Arthur hissed protectively.

Morgana glared at him before circling the two ladies.

"Well, it _would _be a shame to destroy two pretty things like you two." Morgana said thoughtfully.

She nodded at two men who came and slapped the women hard across the face. Arthur and William growled trying to break free and run to their wives.

Merlin had had enough. His magic shot out of him, forming a shield around them all.

"There we go." Morgana smiled evilly. She and Merlin stared at each other for a while, neither of them daring to look away. Finally, Morgana did.

She shot a spell at the shield, thinking it would break. It didn't. She looked at Merlin and then the shield before finally giving the man holding Merlin a look. The man twisted Merlin's arms backwards causing him to cry out in pain. The shield dissolved in midair the magic focussing on healing Merlin.

"That's better." Morgana said.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" Arthur spat.

"And go back to hurting Gwen? Who would you rather Arthur? Merlin or Gwen?" Morgana asked.

Arthur glared at her. She couldn't be serious. There was no way he was picking between Merlin and Gwen.

"Come on then, what's your choice." Morgana wondered.

Arthur stared at her. When had all her love and kindness turned into pure hate?

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly. This seemed to catch Morgana of guard because she looked down at him with an expression of sadness. One he had only seen when she was good.

"I grew up." She whispered. Her eyes were cold once more.

"Chain them." Morgana ordered.

They were taken to the wall and chained with their hands above their heads. The chains were low so they had to sit on the stone cold floor.

Morgana came over to Merlin and said, "Don't you dare try anything or Gwen and Madam over there_ will _die."

Merlin nodded sadly. They were stuck here.

_MERLIN_

Days passed and Arthur, Merlin, the knights, Gwen, Annabelle, and William grew hungry. They hadn't been fed in 3 days and it was starting to have an effect on them. Arthur, the knights and William had had training for this but the others hadn't and it was only so long that they could go without food.

"Merlin use your magic." Arthur pleaded.

"I can't" Merlin coughed. They had only been giving small amounts of water.

"Why not?" Arthur asked. They had had this conversation over and over again but Merlin had never giving an answer.

"I just can't Arthur." Merlin sighed.

Arthur sighed angrily.

The doors opened and Morgana strutted in, 4 guards dressed in black behind her.

"Hello." She smirked as she walked past, straight to the throne.

"Let us go." Arthur said angrily.

"Why would I do that?" Morgana asked teasingly.

Arthur didn't have an answer.

"You've been good," She said to Merlin.

The doors opened and a guard came running through.

"Morgana, you have a visitor." He told her.

Morgana looked confused. She wasn't expecting anyone.

A blonde walked through the door, her curls bounced with every step. Morgana gasped and stood up.

"Morgause!"

**Okay, so that was a little weird... I'm quite tired at the moment so I'm sorry if this was a little rubbish... Anyway, next chapter should be up a little soon but I have homework to do so...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: I would just like to make this clear or help people who don't understand. **

'**It' was Edmund. I'll be going more into detail with that in this chapter but I didn't think I made it very clear. The female was Morgause. Sorry if it was confusing before! :p**

**I would like to point out that I don't like writing torture scenes and I'm not very good at them... I think this is my first one... So feel free to add any injuries in this scene! :)**

Chapter 8

The two 'sisters' hugged.

"I don't understand!" Morgana cried. "You died. I killed you."

"A life for a life. One of your soldiers gave his life for mine." Morgause said into Morgana's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here." Morgana whispered.

"Me too," Morgause replied. "Now," Morgause looked at all the prisoners chained to the wall.

"Camelot is ours." Morgana smirked.

"Let us go." Arthur begged. "Please."

Morgause and Morgana stared at each other before Morgause stalked up to Merlin and unchained him.

"I'll be back soon," She gave Morgana a sneaky grin before walking out of the room.

"Leave him alone!" Arthur yelled.

The doors slammed shut leaving them in silence. No one spoke; they were all too busy worrying about what the witch was going to do to Merlin.

_MERLIN_

The room was large. Merlin had never seen it before and he knew the castle like the back of his hand.

"Where... are... we?" Merlin chocked out.

"You don't need to know." Morgause told him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Merlin asked curiously.

"You will find out." Morgause hissed. "You know, I never really forgave you for poisoning Morgana."

"I had to." Merlin responded. Morgause slapped him, hard.

"You had no right. She could've died because of you. Luckily, she didn't but know this... _You Will Pay." _Morgause spat, drawing out every word.

"You saved her. You could use your magic for good, like I do. You could save millions and protect your lives but instead, you're using it for evil. Arthur wouldn't kill you. He has a god heart." Merlin told her. Morgause looked thoughtful for a moment.

"His heart is cold. If he was kind, he would let Morgana rule, she is the rightful queen." Morgause hissed.

"You're insane. Driven mad by power!" Merlin told her.

That earned Merlin another slap.

"You will _not _talk to me like that!"

Merlin shut up.

"Now you are going to endure a long night of pain." She smiled evilly.

Merlin watched as she pulled out a clear band.

"I'm guessing you know what this is." She smirked.

Merlin didn't say anything so she assumed he did.

"It forces the magic away from someone. If you try to use magic, you will suffer greatly as it is designed to cause pain." She grabbed Merlin's wrist and placed the band on it.

"It melts into your skin, hiding away from people so it's _very _tricky to get off." Morgause grinned. Merlin looked terrified. Gaius had told him about these and he did not want to have to bear that.

Merlin's magic, which had been bubbling inside him, suddenly screamed out in pain. It was whining and wailing. Merlin cried out, over and over again. Morgause had barely done anything and he was already in so much pain, he just wanted to pass out, which he almost did.

"There we go." Morgause complimented her work.

A scream tore from Merlin's throat, echoing throughout the room.

It was going to be a long night.

_MERLIN_

Corrine ran through the halls, hiding in doorways and around corners if any guards walked by.

Hopefully, Tommy would be safe and she could put a stop to this once and for all.

She finally made it to the throne room. Deciding it was better not to storm i there and demand freedom, she waited outside and listened through the door.

"_I hope Merlin's okay..." _

"_He will be... He has to be..." _

"_Arthur stop worrying, Merlin is strong." _

"_But Morgause is pure evil. Merlin wouldn't touch a fly and she kills for entertainment."_

It looked like Morgana wasn't there so Corrine slipped between the gap in the doorway and went over to the King.

"Corrine?" Gwen asked. Corrine didn't speak, just looked at the chains and grinned. They were easy.

"Corrine what are you doing?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"I'm getting you out!" Corrine whispered. She pulled a pin out of her hair and put it in the lock. She fumbled around for a minute but after a while, it clicked and the chains broke.

Arthur immediately ran over to Gwen and hugged her. Corrine went over to the next prisoner, then the next, breaking the chains easily.

Soon enough, they were all free and they quietly, left the room in search of Merlin.

_MERLIN _

Merlin screamed once more as the whip came down on his back. Blood was dribbling down his lower back and a layer of sweat cover him from head to toe.

"Maybe next time," Morgause said, bringing the whip down once more, "You will think again about poisoning my sister."

"I did...w-what... I had... to." Merlin gasped.

Morgause scowled. This boy hadn't learned a thing.

She put the whip down and was away to run his through with a sword when Arthur and the knights burst through the door.

"Stop." Arthur yelled. Gwaine and Leon ran over to Merlin who had fallen unconscious.

Morgause knew she was outnumbered, the knight were all glaring at her. She didn't have a choice really... But she had never been one to follow instructions.

" And if I don't?" She asked.

"We'll kill you." Arthur stated.

Morgause quickly lifted her sword and attacked. Arthur and the knights were ready though. They battled with skill. She was struggling.

"You brought this on yourself." Arthur said. Morgause, who had been facing the other way, battling against Percival, turned round. Arthur thrust his sword in her chest and she gasped.

"You..." She whispered. Nothing more came out as her body shut down and fell to the ground with a thud.

Morgause was dead.

**I think there will only be one or two more chapters after this. I hope you didn't find my whump scene too bad...**

**Anyways, good night! :p**


	9. Chapter 9

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: Okay so I'm sorry I didn't put anything about the whole 'it' things in the last chapter even though I said I would. Sorry! **

**Here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 9

Morgana felt the presence lift itself from her mind. That little piece of love and hope. That little piece of someone she cared about. Gone.

S she screamed. She screamed loud and hard. It was a cry that broke your heart.

Morgause was gone. She could _feel _it.

"M'lady?" Edmund asked. She screamed at him. At anyone who came near. Edmund scurried off, busying himself with two horses to escape Camelot.

Morgana felt the hot tears trickle down her face, mixing with the rain.

"M'lady, I'm sorry for your loss but if we don't leave now, Arthur will find us. I promise, her death will not go unpunished." Edmund said, his face serious.

Morgana nodded and allowed herself to be taken to the horse.

They rode into the forest, into the thick, dark green trees, far away from Camelot. Twigs snapped under the horses' hooves.

Once the made it to Morgana's hut, they tied the horses to a nearby tree and Morgana let Edmund put her to bed while he made tea.

Morgana was empty now. Morgause was gone. Now the only person she really cared about was Edmund.

_MERLIN_

Arthur carried Merlin through the castle as quickly as possible. The knights followed but no one said a word Merlin still hadn't woken up, but it was probably a good thing since the once dried wounds on his back had been stretched and they were now bleeding again.

Gaius took him immediately and all the knights and Arthur were forced out of the room. No one actually left though. They waited outside the door until Gaius was finished with Merlin and they were allowed back in again.

Merlin was as pale as a ghost, his lips were a light pink, almost while and even though he was sleeping, his body was tense, as if waiting for another blow to the back.

"Oh my boy," Gaius said sadly, putting another blanket over the sorcerer. "What happened to you?"

Just at that moment, Arthur came bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't wait any longer." Arthur stated as he and the knights piled into the room.

"Has he woken up?"

"Has his condition changed?"

"Will he be okay?"

The questions filled the room. Gaius sighed angrily; this was why he had told them to stay outside.

"No he hasn't woken up, His temperature has cooled slightly, and yes, he will be okay." Gaius answered. "I'm afraid I have to ask you all to leave, I have work to do and I can't do it with all of you in here."

Most of the knights left, except Gwaine and Arthur who wanted to stay. Gaius said that as long as he could still work, they were fine to stay for a while.

"I'm sorry Gaius. I should've protected him." Arthur said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sire, it wasn't your fault and I'm sure Merlin wouldn't want you thinking that. Besides, Morgause got what she deserved."Gaius assured.

"Still, I don't like seeing him like this," Arthur mumbled. "Despite how much I torment him, he's like my little brother." Gwaine nodded. They were like one big family.

"Don't... tell him that..." Arthur warned.

There was a soft knock on the door and everyone turned round to see Gwen walk in, her face one of worry.

"I came as soon as I could." She said gently. "The city's in chaos. Everyone's panicking and thir houses are so badly damaged."

Arthur sighed again.

"Anyway," Gwen murmured sitting next t Arthur. Gwaine decided to leave, giving the royal couple a little privacy. "How is he?"

"His fever has lowered a little ad I think Gaius has treated his wounds. The rest will just take time." Arthur informed his wife. Gwen nodded sadly.

Hours past and Merlin still didn't wake up. When Arthur and Gwen had to go and Gaius had to go into the town to treat a patient, the room was quiet. It was soon nightfall and Gaius returned. Merlin still hadn't woken up and it was starting to worry him.

Merlin's magic should have healed him a little making the pain bearable, so he should've woken up.

"Gaius?" A small, croaky voice asked.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed. "I was getting worried."

"T...there's no... fing to... worry... 'Bout." Merlin rasped.

"I'll send for Arthur." Gaius said, rushing to the door and calling for a passing guard.

Once he had returned to Merlin Gaius asked, "I was wondering why your magic hadn't healed you properly."

Merlin skin went from a pale, to paler if possible.

"Gaius..."

"Yes?"

"My magic's gone."

_MERLIN_

Arthur and Gwen were in their chambers, Arthur was pacing around like the nervous wreck he was and Gwen was on the bed, thinking about the recent events when a guard came rushing in.

"I'm... I'm sorry for... interrupting sire... but Gaius called for you..."The guard didn't need to say anything else as Arthur was out of the door.

Gwen thanked the poor boy and left with her husband.

The hallways were quiet. No one was around, all spending time with their families and friends.

Arthur bust through the door, Gwen came in shortly after and they both rushed to Merlin and Gaius who was looking shocked.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed. He went to hug his friend but stopped remembering his wounds.

"You look like death itself." Arthur commented.

"Thanks," Merlin chuckled.

"How are you?" Gwen asked.

"M' alright," Merlin squeaked as he shuffle around on the bed, stretching his wounds.

"Liar," Arthur grinned.

"Arthur, there's one problem..." Gaius said quietly.

"What?" Arthur asked seriously. Another worry to add to his list.

"I can't use my magic..." Merlin mumbled.

So that's not... WHAT?!" Arthur yelled.

"Morgause she... did something..." Merlin muttered.

Arthur growled.

"What did she do?" Arthur wondered, still growling slightly.

"She put this band on my wrist; it was plastic, and clear. It melted into my skin. The band is still there, I can feel it... but my magic is gone." Merlin explained.

"Well there is only one thing we can do..." Gaius murmured thoughtfully.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"We'll have to cut it out of him."

**So that was that. I'm sorry for the lateness but I was really busy. **

**I'm thinking maybe 1 or 2 more chapters and then this book will be done but knowing me... nothing really goes to plan so let's just see what happens! **

**Bye! REVIEW PLEASE! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fire and Ice 2: Gold Lightning_

**AN: I think this is the going to be the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this book! The next one will be up soon. **

Chapter 10

Arthur and Gwen stared at Gaius in horror. Cut... it... out...

"Do it." Merlin commanded. Arthur turned to Merlin who was staring at Gaius, a look of determination on his face. Gaius nodded and hurried off to get the supplies he needed.

"Merlin are you sure?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Gwen I am magic. Magic is me, it runs through my veins. It's not just my magic that's gone, it's a part of me that I've had ever since I was born." Merlin explained. Gwen nodded; a look of understanding passed on her face but it was quickly replaced by one of worry.

Gaius reappeared with a basket of all the things he needed.

"Okay, Merlin I'm going to need to knock you out for just now," Gaius said, taking all the potions and tools out of his basket.

"Okay," Merlin said a little wearily. Gaius looked to Arthur who seemed to get the point. The king punched his servant square in the face, ignoring Gwen's gasp of surprise.

"Thank you sire," Gaius smiled in Arthur's direction. "I would ask you leave now, I need to concentrate as it is a very tricky part of the human body. I would not want to hit a vein."

"Of course," Arthur nodded and he and Gwen left, Gwen throwing Gaius a 'good luck' look.

"I hope he'll be alright," Gwen murmured as they walked down the halls.

"Gaius knows what he's doing, I'm sure he'll be fine," Arthur said. He was actually trying to reassure himself.

Gwen didn't say anything, just looked up at her husband with concern. Those to care for each other more than they liked to admit.

_MERLIN_

After a lot of blood, one magical plastic band and 16 stitches, the job was done. Merlin's magic was running through him again.

Gaius called for Arthur who came almost immediately.

"Is he okay? Did anything happen?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"He's absolutely fine sire, and if he's better he should be able to work tomorrow..." Gaius informed him.

"That's good." Arthur sighed.

Arthur sat there, beside the unconscious Merlin while Gaius went into the town. He sat there after. And through part of the knight.

"Gaius?"Merlin asked groggily.

"Unfortunately not." Arthur said from beside the bed.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked using his hands to prop him up on the bed. He immediately hissed in pain as his wrist bent at an odd angle.

"Don't stress yourself." Arthur said concerned.

"I'm fine," Merlin squeaked. Arthur rolled his eyes. Stupid idiot.

"Merlin," Arthur said seriously.

"So maybe I'm not quite fine..." Arthur rolled his eyes once more.

"Gaius says that if you're better you'll be able to get back to work tomorrow." Arthur grinned.

"I that case, I'm dying." Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"Get some rest, idiot." Arthur clapped his servant on the back and left the room. Not long after that Merlin fell into a deep sleep.

Maybe they would be okay after all.

**Okay so I know that was really short but that's the end of this book! I know, we're all in tears!**

**Okay, first off, I would like to thank HollyDawn and Lunatris 262. You have been there since the first chapter of book one! I really appreciate all your support and ideas. It's helped me so much, even on days where I couldn't be bothered to write anything! **

**Also to all you other viewers. Whether you reviewed or just read the story. Thank you!**

**I also want to thank my friend who helped me keep the characters in character. Particularly Arthur who was quite hard to write. **

**Also thank you to my English teacher who let me write in my free time in English. **

**So, that's the end of this book! Thanks for reading, I'll try and post the next book soon!:p**


End file.
